The Beings
by Skytex the Skyborg
Summary: You think that your God is the only God, that he is the most powerful being ever, and that he created the universe, yes? Well, so did I until I found out about the Beings...
1. Chapter 1 The Beings

**The Beings – Chapter 1**

**Authors Notes:**

**My first story! Going to start a Pokémon adventure soon!**

**All the OCs in this story belong to me. Idea of powerful beings alive was from Percy Jackson.**

**"Y****ou think that your God is the only God, that he is the most powerful being ever, and that he created the universe, yes? Well, so did I until I found out about the Beings...**

**In the Beginning, The Creator himself was forced to create the universe so that his fourteen children could have somewhere to live. He created the Ancient Laws for them, prepared the world for them and created them, 7 Humans and 7 Beings. Back then the Beings were savage, wolf-like creatures that were, compared to the humans, stupid. They were the naughty kids though The Humans were the good kids and as a result of this The Beings were sentenced to Hungriness... forever! **

**After lovingly preparing his kids for the future, The Creator passed away.**

**The Beings mourned for a while before declaring war on the much more advanced Humans, The Beings had the element of surprise and their leader managed to kill a Human but one Being was also killed, the remaining Humans retreated while the ever-hungry Beings treated themselves to raw, dead Human. But when the face was ripped off and the Human Brain was revealed the Beings were overwhelmed by it's complexity. **

**The Brain was cut and shared out to all the Beings, even the dying one, and the Brain combined with their own to give them incredible powers. They became wiser and cleverer than the Humans though allowed them to live on the condition that they worshiped them for all eternity. Wisely, the Humans accepted.**

**The Beings, in their new forms, changed their names into whatever they were controlling and when Humans were advanced enough, they created Gods for different religions as a cover. The catch was that when the Human and Being Brains combined they formed a bond which means that The Beings are affected by humans' brains. The Beings are also affected by each other's powers.**

**They are:**

**Time (The Alpha-Male) (Male)**

**Space (Female)**

**Energy/Power (Female)**

**Emotion/Aura (Male)**

**Luck (Female)**

**Imagination (Male)**

**Necessity (Dead) (Male)**

**Each of the Beings controls many things (e.g. Imagination: Freedom). Although Necessity and The Creator died their spirits still do carry on, The Creator's writes new Ancient Laws and Necessity's controls necessity. **

**Although Time and his companions were known by their powers, the eternal secret of their true names is only known by the themselves.**

**Even the Beings can only see but not go to or control other galaxies, where there may be other children of the Creator, his age suggests that. They are separated by what humans call "voids". The Power of the Human Brain is astonishing but humans only use a little of it. Oh, the Power that would be unleashed if they used it to the full, the Beings could rule the universe like their father, The Creator, did.**

**Authors Notes:**

**Please Review! Thanks.**

**Try reading Three Hedgehogs and a Skyborg by Matrix the Hedgehog, I'm the co-author to that.**


	2. Chapter 2 Egbert and his Fluffy

**The Beings – Chapter 2**

**Authors Notes:**

**Second Chapter. Hope you're all well.**

**One day, The Beings decided to experiment and created the six most handsome human men and the six most beautiful human women. They put a tiny part of their soul into three of each so as to make the humans fall in love with the Being-Human hybrids.**

**It worked and they had achieved their objective; to create a Half-Being, a son or daughter of a Being and a Human. That's how the term 'Human Being' came from."**

**The last sentence was cut off by a yawn from the 8-year-old in the bed. **

**"Really? Great Story, Mum!"muttered Egbert sleepily**

**"Shush... Goodnight Egbert! Sleep tight!"**

**"Goodnight" said half-asleep child holding his fluffy chicky close to him**

**Little did he know what this story meant for him in the future.**

**"If only he knew..." muttered the woman**

**As she put the book down stared down at the title as though it some great meaning.**

**"The Beings by ****Bights Nee****... Oh" She sighed**

**"Help us" she said looking towards the sky**

**Shooting stars appeared, their trails briefly making a single letter:**

**Z **

**Authors Notes:**

**Who is the mysterious Z? Find out next few chapters or so. Keep reading!**


End file.
